Reading of the future
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: The title gives it away. The story they are reading is my own, as are the designs of the characters within it. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Please R&R!


**Ever After High. Man I love this fandom. The stories here are just plain amazing-Letters from Ever After High, Royal rumble, It's my life(my personal favorite)- the list just goes on and on! **

**_Yoo-hoo! Ms. Narrator!_**

***sigh* Yes, Madeline? What is it?  
><strong>

_**Aren't you forgetting something? **_

**If your talking about the disclaimer, I was just getting to that. **

_**Oh. I was just making sure! We don't want you getting sued, after all. **_

**...Well, thank you for your concern, I guess. **

_**Your welcome! **_

**DING!**

**What was that? **

_**Teatime! **_

** then...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Ever After High or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and the idea of this story. Speaking of which, onwards we go!**

**(This story takes place after Unfairest of Them All, but before the Wonderland story-I forgot the title...) **

* * *

><p><em>POOF! SIZZLE! CRRRACK!<br>_

Through the wall, in tumbled all of the students and teachers of Ever After High. All of them landed in a groaning heap. Well, almost all. Maddie, Lizzie, Kitty and, surprisingly, Dexter somehow managed to land safely on their feet.

"Ow," Raven muttered softly, pulling herself shakily back to her feet. The feeling of tumbling through the wall had not been unlike that of mirror travel, only it didn't last quite as long. Seeing as she had to use mirror travel at least twice a year, the feeling didn't bother Raven as much as the others. Key word, _as_.

"Why are we in the charmitorium?" Apple asked, trying-and failing- to stand. Several of the boys took notice and quickly began to fight each other in order to help her first.

"I don't know, Apple. What _I'd_ like to know is why the doors are stuck shut" Raven responded, pulling at the doors with all of her strength. Dexter walked over to where she was standing and tried to help, but the doors simply would not budge.

"Oh, don't bother; those doors won't open until we're done here" a voice rang out all around the large room. Startled, Raven and Dexter stumbled backwards, away from the doors -and into each other.

"_Oomph!_" Raven exclaimed as she and Dexter landed on the floor. Dexter stood back up after a moment and offered Raven a hand up. She took it gently, a little surprised by how easily Dexter hauled her up to her feet. Sometimes she forgot that he was almost as strong as Daring.

"Welcome, guests!" The voice called out again. "I have a book for you guys to read, and you won't leave until it's over!"

"Who's gonna read it?" Maddie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"One moment, please. PAGE!" the voice called out. A pale, brown-haired girl in a checkered green dress suddenly appeared on the stage.

"H-hi, everyone" Page said nervously, tugging on her loose-hanging ponytail.

"Look out; here comes the book!" the voice squealed. Sure enough, a thick, dark green book came flying through the room. It landed on the floor with a _thud_, narrowly missing Baba Yaga's head. Raven went over and gingerly picked it up, reading the title aloud:

_Ever After High: Taking a Different Path _

On the cover was a picture of two girl's faces on the sides of a mirror. One was a pretty blond with baby blue eyes and blood red lips, while the other was a brunette that had purple highlights, with electric blue eyes and pale pink lips. Within the mirror was a picture of Ever After High itself, glowing under the light of the moon.

"Wicked cool" Raven muttered to herself as she handed the book to Page.

"Perfect! Well, I shall see you all later, preferably when it's time to eat. Bye!" the voice exclaimed cheerily, ending with a little _pop_!

"Well, ok then. Let's get started, shall we?" Page asked, gesturing towards the rows of seats. Everyone found a seat, wondering what the story would be about.

* * *

><p>And so, the story began...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>An intriguing Prologue <em>**

_In the world of Ever After, every generation is expected to follow in footsteps of their fairytale parents. By doing so, they ensure that their stories continue to be told.  
><em>

Apple smiled, pleased by this description.

_But not everyone wants to shackle themselves to a destiny that they do not want. _

Apple's smile faltered.

_Several years ago, Raven Queen, daughter of the evil queen, refused to relive her story and flipped the script. Many were afraid that Raven might disappear, but the worst never came to pass. Our beloved Raven Queen is still around today, alive and well. _

Several students let out a breath they hadn't realized that they'd been holding.

_Anyways, when Raven flipped the script, others followed suit. The group was called many names, (most of which being words that trained narrators know not to use) but the name that would stick was "Rebels". Given time, even some Royals joined the cause, the most notable being Ashlynn Ella and Dexter Charming._

"WHAT?!" Daring screeched. Dexter blushed, but said nothing. He instead chose to glance at Raven, who was staring at him, then looking at his shoes.

_Ever After was split into two groups; The Royals and The Rebels. Cahos erupted for quite a few years, but it was settled in The End. The Royals, who were promised their happy endings, stayed in their own respective kingdoms. They were led by Queen Apple and King Daring, with their daughter, Cider White. _

Apple smiled at Daring, who shifted a little in discomfort.

_The Rebels, on the other hand, made their own kingdom, lovingly referred to as Rebellion. They were led buy Queen Raven and King Dexter, alongside their daughters Azule (who was adopted, and had no intention of ruling) and Dove Queen. _

Dexter and Raven both blushed heavily, avoiding everyone else's stares.

_However, the Rebel's children still had to attend Ever After High, where the Royal's children were charged with trying to change their minds. _

Every Rebel in the room gulped.

_Now it is time for Dove and Cider to begin their Legacy year. Cider has yet to change Dove's mind, but she has more than a few tricks up her sleeve... _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for now! I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

_**Please remember to favorite, follow, and/or review! **_

**Yes, thank you Maddie.  
><strong>

_**Anytime!**_


End file.
